


Music

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [13]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Scorpia thinks about what music means to her and how those around her either stifled or encouraged that interest.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 13 prompt Music.

Scorpia's earliest memories were always full of music. Not only did her mothers sing her to sleep every night but they also loved singing at random times throughout the day. There was always joy and laughter and music. When Hordak came and her grandfather made the deal with him, that changed. 

But she didn't let it keep her down. She persevered, thinking that it was better this way. Nobody would want to hear her sing anyways, she was too awkward, too different. None of the princesses had ever even given her a second glance when she had tried to make friends, even as a toddler. They had all looked down on her, discarded her.

With Entrapta, it was the first time she felt like she could truly be herself and be appreciated for it. Of course, she loved Catra and cherished every memory she had with her but she knew Catra didn't actually feel the same about her. It had been hard for her to come to that conclusion but she knew now that with all the things going on in her life, Catra would not be able to be a good friend to her right now.

So she reevaluated everything Catra and by extension everyone else in the Horde had ever said to her. And she got the conclusion that they had quite probably not been good for her. They didn't have her best interests in mind and they stifled her. In Brightmoon, with Perfuma and Frosta, and even Swiftwind, she had now found people who truly tried to understand her and who liked her for who she was, who believed in her.

If Perfuma had not encouraged her, she would never have been brave enough to stand on that stage and sing in front of all those people. But she did, and it had been the best moment in her life. Knowing that she could not only sing without being reprimanded for it but to be able to sing the words that just came into her head, to make up a whole new song just from what she was thinking about and to have people clap for her and cheer her on was exhilarating. It was the best feeling ever. 

It made her feel like maybe it wasn't her who was awkward and odd and wrong, she had just always been surrounded by the wrong people for her. And now that she had found the right people, everything was so much better. 

The music had returned into her life.


End file.
